Another Demon Slain
by The Little Scorpion
Summary: I run a blog on Tumblr called Ask-Bellatrix-Lestrange and was sent anonymous messages from one of the wardens of Azkaban who raped Bellatrix during her incarceration. I was asked to write it into a drabble which turned into a long one shot. The posts from Tumblr have been included for the first chapter here so it makes more sense. the second chapter is the story. WARNINGS INSIDE:
1. The Letters

_Anonymous asked: hey bella what if i told you i was one of the wardens who shoved my cock into you forced you to take it like the whore you are? what if i told i was the one who's idea it was to use you like a cockslut to get your fucking husband under control? what if i told you that pet, what would you do?_

 **Bellatrix** : I.. I'd call you a fucking liar.

They'll all dead. All of them. Rodolphus killed them all, he hunted them one at a time, made it hurt. Dead. They're all fucking dead. You're not one of them because they're dead.

 **Rodolphus:** Unless you want to fucking join them, the dead wardens who dared laid their filthy hands on what's mine, I suggest you take your fucking leave.

 **Bellatrix** : Rod..

 **Rodolphus** : It's all right my little scorpion, this cunt is fucking with you. They're all dead, baby, they can't hurt you anymore.

 _Anonymous asked: is that right my sweet whore? dead are we? All of us? funny that when here I am. your protector seemed to have missed me out when he reigned his vengeance on us all for fucking you like the whore you are, you're voldemorts whore arent' you belle? they think you're a warror you're nothing but a whore made to take it. how is roddy going to protect you this time when i come for you poppet? i'll wait till he's away, wait till you're all alone, sneak in one you, fuck you like the whore you are_

 **Bellatrix** : I'm no one's fucking whore! Fuck you!

They're all dead. You're not one of them, it's impossible. You're just trying to fuck with my head.. but I'm not going to let you.. You're just a twisted little muggle, powerless and fucked up that's all you are.

 **Rodolphus** : Trying to scare my wife, lets see how brave you are, why aren't you making good on your threats? Because you're nothing but a fucking muggle cunt hiding behind that grey face, Bella would end you in a heart beat, she wouldn't need protecting from the likes of a powerless muggle like you.

 **Bellatrix** : Rod.. He called me.. That word.. He called me poppet.

 **Rodolphus** : Just a coincidence, Bella. This cunt is only trying to upset you.

 **Narcissa** : Rodolphus, don't leave her alone.

 **Rodolphus** : Oh for fucks sake, this arsehole is just a muggle! I ended them all, don't feed her fucking paranoia Narcissa.

 _Anonymous asked: don't you remember me roddy? the warden with the lion tattoo? remember me fucking her in front of you, making her scream when i made my cock bigger than she could take made her bleed left her crying for you with her own blood and my cum between her legs? Remember? I rememebr the feel of her around my cock so tight so fucking tight like a virgin you gonna watch this time mate when I force my big cock in her tight pussy? I'll be kind this time, I'll get her off first so shes ready for me._

 **Rodolphus** : …. Fuck… I remember you. How the fuck? You could never have survived the wounds I gave you..

You won't touch her, you won't get within a fucking mile of her, I'm not chained up this time cunt, and she's not unarmed and beaten, starved and fucking half drugged on whatever potions she forced down her throat. She's more than a match for you now.

You won't fucking touch her while I live.

 **Bellatrix** : No.. no, no.. You said.. you said he was dead, you said they were all dead.. Rod, I'm scared.

 **Rodolphus** : He's not getting anywhere near you, baby. I swear it. By fucking Merlin I swear it.

 _Anonymous asked: youre right man im not a match for her when shes got her wand but shes scared isn't she? why you shaking poppet? i can see you shaking in your husbands arms like a child frightened like a little girl crying from the memories of my cock forcing you to cum and hating yourself for doing so makes me hard just thinking about it. did you tell him that poppet? did you tell roddy how i made you cum when i fucked you all those times in your dark little cell. cry to roddy bella im still coming for you_

 **Bellatrix** : He can't see.. can he? That's impossible. That's.. no, that's not right. That's scary. He can't possible see.. Rod, he can't see can he?

 **Rodolphus** : No Bella, he can't see you. He's only trying to scare you, don't let him. You know you're more capable a witch than all of them fucking cunts put together and I'm not going to leave you alone for one second.

 **Bellatrix** : He's a liar, I didn't.. I didn't, I couldn't have. Don't believe him.

Stop fucking calling me that!

 **Rodolphus** : I don't believe him, baby. He's only fucking with you, with us, he can't hurt you so he's trying to scare you, pathetic creature as he is.

Isn't that right, bastard, too scared to show yourself but tough enough to use emotional torture from afar, very fucking brave.

 _Anonymous asked: she might be a death eater she might be one of the best she might be voldemorts first and last but shes still a woman. still weaker than a man still able to be over powered and fucked like the whore she is. you won't be around to stand in front of her all the time roddy as soon as youre gone im moving in to dip my cock into that ripe pussy again. by the way bella, i love your hair that way and i love those cute pyjamas youre wearing tonight. seeing you crying makes me hard_

 **Narcissa** : I suggest you stop with your vile talk and your lies, sir. You are nothing but an insect and my sister is not falling for your weak attempts at trying to frighten her.

You cannot see her, you cannot get within a mile of this manor, there are wards and protection charms from one end to the other so unless you are a ghost hovering above unable to harm anyone, we know you are doing nothing but speaking falsely.

 **Rodolphus** : Take her to your chambers, Cissa. Ward the doors, give her a sleeping draft, she's getting hysterical.

 **Narcissa** : Rodlphus, you can't be.. You are not going to leave her to look for this monster?

 **Bellatrix** : No no no! Rod, don't leave! Please don't leave, stay, please stay, please.. Please don't go.

 **Rodolphus** : I'm not going to leave, I want you to go with Cissa and sleep, I'll be right outside the door.

 **Bellatrix:** No. Not unless you come with me and you promise to stay.

 **Rodolphus** : Ok.. Ok, I promise.

Don't think you've got away with it, I'm still going to hunt you down and finish what I started.

 _Anonymous asked: Are you sure those wards around the manor are safe little whore? Remember how much your family and other death eaters hate you, they could very easily bring them down and let us in to fuck your whore mouth. Go ahead and take that sleeping potion, that way you won't bother us while we kill your family, rape your whore of a sister and take you back to Azkaban to continue using you as our whore. Maybe we'll take your daughter along for some fun too... sweet dreams little poppet._

 **Bellareix** : Stop calling me that! Fucking stop it!

You're just a bad fucking memory that's all you are, nothing but a bad dream stuck in my head.

My family doesn't hate me.. Cissy?

 **Narcissa** : Oh Bella, of course I don't hate you, I love you, you know I do. And you know how fond of you Draco is.. a little scared of you on times but you know he loves you.

No on is taking the wards down, no one would dare.

You sir, have to be one of the vilest creatures I have ever come into contact with. You are not getting anywhere near my home and you are not getting anywhere near my family, you know this to be true so you settle for causing emotional distress. You are a coward.

 **Bellatrix** : I'm not going back to Azkaban.. can't go back to that place..

 **Narcissa** : No one is taking you anywhere, Bella. Come and rest, you have been pacing the floor for hours, you're exhausted.

 **Bellatrix** : No. No I can't. I'm not taking another one. No. Where's Rodolphus?

 **Narcissa** : You are the only witch I know who can fight the effects of a sleeping draft after only an hour.

You don't have to take another one, just.. give me the baby, she's picking up on your anxiety and stress. Let me have her, sweetheart. She's tired.

 **Bellatrix** : Where's Rodolphus?

 **Narcissa** : He went to check on the wards, he'll be back soon.

 **Bellatrix** : Cissy go get him. Please go and get him.. I need him.

 **Narcissa** : I hope you are satisfied with yourself, not only did you physically torture my sister in that horrific place but now you see fit to mentally torture her when you know you cannot get near her.

You should be a prisoner of your own prison, what gives you the right to think you can torture people of high noble birth that way?

I hope my brother in law finds you and that he makes your end as painful as you caused my sisters existence to be in your sick perception of justice.

 _Anonymous asked: What about Lucius you cunt? He hates your guts and wouldn't mind joining us when we fill that horrible body of yours with our cum. Where's your dark lord now bitch? Shouldn't he be helping you? No, because he doesn't give a shit about you and doesn't care that we're gonna defile your filthy body until you beg for death. Why are you shaking? Are you scared because your stupid mutt can sense we're here? Don't worry, we'll cut his throat in a few minutes. Take off your clothes, poppet._

 **Bellatrix** : Lucius.. h-he wouldn't dare.

You can't get in here, all you can do is send threats, empty fucking threats because you know outside your prison you have no power. None.

No! Go fuck yourself..

 **Narcissa** : My husband is not a rapist, neither would he allow such atrocities to be committed under his very roof, so you can stop with your false assumptions.

 **Bellatrix** : I'm not afraid of you.. you can't torture me anymore, I'm not chained to the wall in your fucking prison.. I am not afraid of you.

 **Narcissa** : Bella it's all right, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself.

They cannot get in here even if they were close by and if by some miracle they did, you know The Dark Lord would not sit idly by and let them lay filthy hands on his first lieutenant and the mother of his child; they would all meet a very painful end before they got anywhere near you or Delphi. Please don't cry, sweetheart.

 **Bellatrix** : But.. He's not here… He left early hours yesterday morning and He said He wouldn't be back for days..

Where's Rodolphus, Cissy? Why hasn't he come back? You said he was only checking the wards. Where is he?

 **Narcissa** : I don't know, he probably went to find this vile human being to end his torturous reign.

Bella.. you are squeezing the dog too tightly. Set him down here next to the baby, he's tired too, he's upset because you're upset.

 **Bellatrix** : I'm not.. u-upset. I just want Rodolphus here.

 **Narcissa** : I know, darling.

This evil little man should be making the most of this remaining hours alive before he meets his maker.


	2. The Story

Rodolphus saw it in her expression, in the paling of her skin, the widening of her eyes, the sharp gasp of an intake of breath. She was trembling all over and the look of absolute unabated fear that flicked in her eyes made him feel a fist of ice clutch his heart.

It only got worse, the words more violent, more vile, hitting too many nerves, digging into memories buried but now resurrected and Bella reacted all the more to each one.

At first he managed to reassure her it was just some sick fuck trying to mess with her head, some twisted little man with a small cock who was mad at the world trying to get a rise from the greatest dark witch in existence. She'd calmed somewhat, believing him, leaning against him with his arms around her curled on the chair in his lap.

The second came and she was harder to reassure, he gripped her tighter, gave her a shake, told her he'd killed them all, that there were none left to taunt her or hurt her ever again.

The third left her shaking, reliving horrors that no one should have to endear. Poppet. Poppet. Fucking Poppet. It's what they'd called her, a sick endearment that had made his skin crawl and made her cower. Poppet. Just a coincidence he'd told her, but he wasn't sure now.

The fourth left no doubt in his mind this man was who he said he was, the lion tattoo.. the warden he'd left for dead bleeding out his life's blood had refused to die. And here he was, back from hell and torturing his wife again.

The mental torment as bad as the physical, triggers setting off one panic attack after another until Bella couldn't breath, couldn't focus on anything other than those memories. She could feel their hands pinning her down, forcing her legs apart, brutal entry's and even more brutal thrusts, the slurs of 'whore' as they fucked her to a mess of sobbing tears through pain and humiliation, it didn't get easier as the years rolled on, they became more brutal, she became physically numb but mentally sick. Emotionally pushed to breaking point. And now all those emotions had risen again.

He had no choice but to do it, the slap was probably harder than needed but he didn't know what else to do. She had lost control of herself and had already drawn blood. Her head snapped to the side with a sharp intake of breath mirrored by Narcissa who was watching with open anguish a few feet away.

When Bella's eyes met his as she slowly turned her head to look at him, her own had cleared somewhat, the shock of the slap breaking through the fog that had descend on her fragile mind and she collapsed against him in a fit of painful sobbing, head buried in his chest, words muffled and stuttering, "you lied to me, you lied to me." Over and over until again she was struggling, screaming, reliving those experiences. 'Whore. Your husband can't protect you. Where's your dark lord now, bitch. Poppet.'

Narcissa hated to see him man handle her sister, hated to see him force the potion down her throat, pinned to the floor on her back, choking on it when he covered her mouth and nose with one big hand giving her no choice but to swallow it with a pitiful cry. She'd be covered in bruises again, it broke the blondes heart but as Bella quieted down, her struggling ceasing, her breathing no longer shallow and erratic and her terrified eyes slipping closed, she thought maybe this once, Rodolphus' methods had been needed.

The sleeping draft had worked it's magic and the dark witch was now laying docile in his arms where he had lifted her against him, "I'm sorry my little scorpion, so sorry." He murmured it into her hair, the smell of dragons blood incense and cinnamon filling him, "I'm going to finish the job."

He left her in the care of her sister, she'd sleep for hours after such a big dose but Rodolphus had underestimated her fear, and after only an hour of tortured sleep, Bellatrix opened her eyes.

She was pacing the floor, like a caged animal, back and forth from one end of the glass terrace doors to the other. Back and forth, back and forth. She'd not paced like that since Azkaban when she'd counted her steps from one wall to the next, well, as far as the chains would allow.

The chains. Rattling. Cold iron dragging against stone. The sound grated on her and she stopped, eyes far away with a haunted look as she stared out across the bleak grounds, waiting, watching, moving closer to the glass before pacing again. There were no chains of course, there was no cell, she was pacing the bedroom floor, and had been doing so for hours. It was a miracle she hadn't yet collapsed from exhaustion.

Narcissa watched her sister with growing concern, she'd not seen her like this, so anxious, so agitated for a long time and it was worrying. Her eyes tracked the pacing woman with the screaming baby in her arms, the dog pacing with her, walking close to her heels and looking up at her with equal concern and worry, both baby and dog not knowing why their mother was so distressed but both felt it and became distressed with her. Back and forth. Stopping. Watching. Waiting. Back and forth.

"Where is he, Cissy?" Voice shaking and body shaking harder, her arms around her crying child.

Another host of vile threats had awakened yet more panic, fear breeding fear as she imagined it all playing out, it would be so easy like he had said, drop the wards, enter the house.. but she wasn't chained anymore, she wasn't defenceless.. but she was frightened, frozen with the horrors of what they'd done to her. She wanted Rodolphus, wanted her Master, but neither were there.

Hours passed and still she paced, watching and waiting, Narcissa had managed to convince her to give up the baby who was now sleeping wrapped up on the bed. Bella had picked up the dog instead and was squeezing him too tight but being a good dog, he let her.

The following words from the hidden warden had crumpled her and she was laying in her sisters arms still clutching the dog, heavy broken sobs wracking her small frame until she couldn't breathe and placed a hand over her thumping heart, vision swimming and head pounding, she was on the verge of passing out when Rodolphus came into focus and she reached for him, gripping and screaming for it to stop.

"Dead baby, he's dead, killed him, broke him, dead, dead, dead."

The words sank in slowly, dead. Killed. Dead. And slowly still she calmed, breathing turning to normal though her chest was harsh, heart beat reducing, panic subsiding.

He moved her to the bed, worry in his eyes at her pale skin and rattling breathes. Narcissa on the opposite side of the bed with Delphi in her arms, her own reflecting his, the baby somehow understood she had to be quiet and her little screams much like her mothers had stopped.

"She's going to give herself a heart attack." Rodolphus spoke quietly, his hand smoothing the damp hair from his wife's pretty face, exhaustion had claimed her in an uneasy sleep but as soon as she seemed to settle, the noise of a door slamming jolted her awake just in time for the wardens next collection of cruel torments but this time they sank in deeper, reaching places that shook her to the very core of her soul.

Rodolphus wasted no time as she released he had again lied to her, saw the loss of self and control before it began. He was on her in an instant, his much stronger body pinning hers to the bed, arms locked over her head in one of his large hands, she was screeching at him, completely caught up in dead weight panic, fear, anxiety, tainted with rage at her own weakness and him for his lies. Later she would see he only did it to protect her but in that moment she saw nothing but the past coming to repeat itself on her and her daughter.

He emptied the entire contents of the vile down her throat, enough sleeping draft to knock out a hippogriff for several hours, forcing her to down it by holding her jaw closed. He felt a pang of guilt at her whimper of pain from his rough hold, she'd be sporting yet another set of bruises tomorrow. This time Narcissa said nothing.

When she opened her eyes almost twenty four hour later, the first thing she felt was Rodolphus' arms around her, his front pressed to her back and his head resting on hers, the smell of him comforting her that she almost forgot what had happened until she felt the throb in her head and the ache in her body. Again she felt her heart grip but then as her eyes focused a frown creased her brow, laying on a silver plater a few feet from the bed was a served head, clean cut around the neck done by a well practiced slicing curse. The head of the warden with the lion tattoo.

A smile lifted her lips and Bellatrix felt a kick of deep satisfaction, all the tension fled from her tired body and she turned in her husbands arms to face him, nesting into his embrace and closing her eyes. Another demon slain.


End file.
